Adventures in the Flash Family
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Title subject to change. The Bat Family are mostly orphans, coming from many different backgrounds which all include tragedy and loss to fight crime. But the Flash Family are mostly related and have no dark urge to make them fight crime. Instead, they save the day with geniune smiles and jokes. This is a series of one-shots featuring the Flash Family. Contains cannon pairings.
1. A Whole New World

_Author's note:_

_Katie: Thanks for everyone who favorited A protege of the flash! I decided to write a series of one-shots like I said I might :) This first one features Bart. It's not very long, you might call it a drabble, but I promise the others will be longer, so enjoy! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this no matter how much I wish I did._

-A Whole New World-

Bart's never seen the world so colorful before. In the future, it is rare to find pictures that are not ruined by the destruction. CDs in good shape that were able to be read by CD players are even rarer to find, and even if you found a perfectly preserved one, you would need to generate electricity to hear something on a CD player.

The world in 2016 was beautiful and a stark contrast to the grey, dreary world of 2056. There was plenty to eat and the people who lived during this time period, seemed so… carefree. True, there was the constant threat of super-villains, but the superheroes were always there to stop them from taking over the world and save the day, right? The speedster never had seen green grass, sweet-scenting flowers or even a tiniest green sprout of a plant that was actually alive. All the plants he ever seen in his time period were dead. The land was very habitable for plants.

As the matter of fact, he was more fascinated by animals then plants. He had never seen so many live, living creatures other than other humans, roaches and bugs of the sorts, and a few scavenger animals such as vultures.

Teenagers in 2016 worried about things that seemed so petty than what teenagers in the future would worry about. Teenage girls worried about make-up and clothing while most teen guys cared about getting a girlfriend or beating their high score on a video game. Meanwhile, in the future, they'd worry about one thing, living to see one more day.

Sometimes, the futuristic speedster wishes he could just blend in with the surroundings and pretend that he belonged in this time period, but he knew very well that if he didn't do something, this wonderful world full of life, would be lost to an alien invasion and would turn into a world of ashes and dust. The reason he and Neutron worked on so hard on making a time machine was to save the future. In the future, it was hopeless; there no way earth could be fixed in its current state. Food was scarce and it was a struggle each day to survive. Now that he was back in the past and saw how breathtaking it used to be, it meant even more to him to fix the future than ever.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Author's Note: As always, please review! :)_


	2. At the Grave

_Author's note: Kate: Wow! thanks so much to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this! :D This takes place between "_

_Satisfaction" and "Darkest" this one includes Wally and Bart, with hints of Spitefire._

-At the Grave-

The sun was barely rising that cold morning. The birds had started singing as the trees swayed in the wind. In the graveyard of Gotham City, it was quite peaceful. Among the tombstones, Wally walked, holding Nelson's dog leash in one hand and a bouquet of dandelions in another. Those were Artemis's favorite. She said that they were cheerful yellow flowers, popping between sidewalk cracks like weeds. They were tough, you could mow them down, but they would still pop up. Sometimes, it felt to Wally she was actually dead. Everyone but the other three conspirers in the plan thought she was dead. Wally finally stopped at her large tombstone, 'Artemis Lian Crock, Beloved Daughter.' It was Oliver who had supplied the well-made tombstone. Wally supposed the archer felt guilty. After all, he let his first protégé get captured and cloned and that wasn't found out until three years after. Then he left the clone after giving up searching for his lost protégé and now his third protégé was killed, by her former teammate of all things. Wally clenched the bouquet tight as he carefully laid it against the tombstone before collapsing onto his knees, staring at the words once more.

Artemis Lian Crock beloved daughter.

Nelson whimpered as she nudged her owner's side, Wally absent mindedly stroked her. He couldn't take it anymore. Like all speedsters, Wally had a heart of gold. It hurt him that he couldn't be at his girlfriend's side, to protect her from the dangers of the hero-villain world, that he wasn't fast enough.

"I just want you back," He whispered as tears blurred his gaze.

Dick might be able to lie, Kaldur as well, but it was known Wally wasn't the best liar. In fact, it hurt for him to lie, to see everyone comforting him yet knowing that none of them understood what actually happened. M'gann and Conner for sure weren't going to be very happy when they found out.

But he was so lost and lonely without his spitfire around. His sunshine during some of the darkest moments in his life was lost to him. Tears streamed down his face as he wept silently at her grave. He didn't know how long he stayed there until he felt a rush of wind and a firm, sturdy hand was placed upon his shoulders. Wally didn't have to glance behind him to know that it was Bart. In the midst of his grieving, he had forgotten he was supposed to train Bart today.

"It's alright, cousin, she'll be fine," Bart whispered, his light-green eyes full of understanding.

In that moment Wally realized that Bart knew. He knew the secret mission that only Wally, Artemis, Dick, and Kaldur had knowledge of. Bart was from the future, he of all people would know if Artemis made it out safe.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it then," Wally said, sniffing as he wiped his tears with his sleeve, "Ready to learn some speed control today?" Wally asked, a smirk beginning to spread across his face.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Katie: Eh, it's not my best. But it's okay I guess :P I'm sorry this one and the last one is kinda sad, I PROMISE the next one will be more happier XD Anyways, please review, review, review!_


End file.
